


Finding Home

by graziied



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A Christmas Special I guess, An Alternate Ending based on a classic, Child!Arima, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graziied/pseuds/graziied
Summary: A lone boy walks the snow filled path with his feet unclothed in search for a haven.





	Finding Home

The pitter-patter of his footsteps weren’t unfamiliar in this part of town. He, the young lad named Kishou, walked the paved streets to sell candles especially in the Christmas time. “ Glad tidings to you Sir. Would you like a candle ?” He would repeat this statement for the rest of the night. 

His feet would grow tired, and his hands would shake because of the cold. But he would be much more nervous about dropping his candles than freezing to death. His thin shirt and pair of trousers accompanied by an even thinner cloak were the only things he had aside from his candles. He didn’t even have any footwear, and he could feel everything the snowy ground had to offer pierce through his thin skin. The pain would dull because of the cold but he knows that the marks would remain. 

This Christmas Eve he continued to roam the streets in search for customers. He would repeat his phrase, he would continue to greet them good tidings even if most of the time it would be in vain. Little Kishou did not know what the spirit of Christmas was, he has only heard of it in tales. But for a child that roamed the streets like him, who barely got any food, drink, or shelter, it was very unlikely for him to ever believe such grand tales such as the spirit of Christmas. 

“ Glad tidings to you Sir. Would you like a candle ?”, he repeated once more. This time he received a hand across the face and the loud slap echoed in his ears. He pursued the man no longer. The impact of the hand had caused him to fall; it was a great pain it gave him. His candles had fallen from his hands but before his eyes had completely closed from the fatigue and pain, he saw how various things like apples, cans, and wreaths had fallen. There was a man that was coming his way but he saw none of his features for his little body had given up on him. 

He awoke because of a gentle voice and a warmth that was unfamiliar to him. He laid on a bed, and at its bedside was a kind-looking young man that sat on a stool. “ How are you feeling ?”, there came that gentle voice again. His eyes had finally cleared and though it took a while he directed his gaze upon the young man. He had the softest features Kishou had ever seen. His white hair that seemed to show his dark roots reminded Kishou of the streets he had just walked in. But it left no spite in him. “ How are you ?”, he repeated. 

All his little mouth could do was groan as he tried to sit up. The older of the two quickly but gentle held him and helped him sit up. “ Where are my candles?”, that was the first thing he said. The man on his bedside only shook his head. 

“ My name is Sasaki Haise and I’ve found you lying in the cold. What is your name ?” 

Kishou only shook his head back, oh what a stubborn lad he was. “ Where are my candles ?”, he repeated his question. 

Haise shook his head once more, his hair following his motion which made the little boy with blue hair smile a little. Haise didn’t miss it and smiled back at him. Little Kishou couldn’t help but blush in slight embarrassment. “ I have bought them all and will give you the shilling you deserve. “, there was such a happy tone in his voice. Little Kishou found it endearing. 

“ Where do you live ? What would you be doing for this Christmas Eve ? What is your name, candle boy?” asked Haise keeping his eyes on the young lad. 

Kishou had gripped the blankets that had covered him and crumpled them in his hands. “ Arima...Arima Kishou.”, it was but a whisper. “ I have no home and I have no Christmas.” 

This response saddened the jolly Haise to no end. He stood from his seat and looked Kishou with the brightest smile he could give. 

“ You may stay with me if you’d like. It would be such a merry Christmas if you would! “ Kishou only nodded to this, he couldn’t deny even if he wanted to. It’s as if he had found the home he had always longed for. 

“ Merry Christmas, Arima !” , Haise exclaimed. His little hands had gripped the sheets tighter and he choked in his response, tears streaming down his face. 

“ M-Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. H-Haise. Y-You’ve saved m-me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that candle kid classic. I hope y’all like it and Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
